


Porque te extraño

by Wednesday07



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, HunHan - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 04:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wednesday07/pseuds/Wednesday07
Summary: La navidad ha llegado y con ella, los arrepentimientos"Habían pasado 3 años desde aquella gris tarde en el aeropuerto y, aun así, la pena le pesaba como en el primer día"





	Porque te extraño

Patético, se dijo, mientras el ácido y a la vez dulzón licor le quemaba el esófago.  
Patético, se repitió, cuando una triste y amarga risa le nació en el pecho y rompió el silencio del departamento.  
Se preguntó si alguien se lo imaginaba en esa situación. El famoso y genial Lu Han, sucio, ebrio y despatarrado en el suelo ¿Qué pensaría la gente si lo viera? ¿Qué harían sus fans si lo supieran? Pero luego decidió que, en realidad, no le importaba.  
Apuró el último trago de vino a través de su garganta y maldijo cuando cayó en cuenta de que ya no tenía más alcohol. Dejó que la botella rodara por el suelo, golpeándose con otra que descansaba a unos pocos pasos. No estaba seguro de cuanto había tomado, pero era mucho, mucho, más de lo que le estaba permitido. Lao Gao lo mataría al día siguiente.  
Lao Gao no vendrá mañana recordó y festejó su amarga victoria. Claro que no vendría, porque era víspera de navidad y todos se habían tomado dos semanas de descanso para pasar las fiestas con sus familias.  
Luhan no. Había declinado varias invitaciones, decidido a festejar navidad y año nuevo tal como lo estaba haciendo. Sucio, ebrio y despatarrado en el suelo. Odiaba las fiestas, odiaba esa época del año, odiaba todo lo que se relacionara con pasar tiempo con personas amadas. Por un momento desconoció su aversión, Luhan solía adorar esas fechas, emocionándose y organizando minuciosamente los festejos.  
"Ya hyung, te he dicho que no me voy a disfrazar de Santa ¡Dile a Baekhyun-hyung! A él le encantan esas estupideces tanto como a ti"  
Sehun. Aquél nombre brilló en su mente como si estuviese marcado a fuego, recordándole porqué ya no le gustaba la navidad, porqué había decidido beber todo el alcohol de la casa. Deseó tener más, mucho más, tal vez así Sehun dejaría de atormentarlo.  
De pronto el departamento le parecía muy pequeño, lo asfixiaba y se sentía sofocado; necesitaba aire.  
Tambaleante, se colocó su abrigo y salió a la intemperie. El frío viento le golpeó el rostro, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojasen y la nariz le doliera al respirar, incluso su borrachera disminuyó un poco. El cielo lucía oscuro y amenazador, como si en cualquier momento fuese a caerse sobre su desgraciada cabeza rubia.  
¿A dónde iría? No tenía una ruta específica, así que solamente de dedicó a caminar sin fijarse el camino que tomaba. Las calles estaban vacías y silenciosas, lo que apaciguó un poco su intranquila conciencia. Cerró los ojos, como si eso fuese hacerlo desaparecer. Quería desaparecer, quería irse muy lejos de donde estaba, donde no tuviese que aparentar esa amarga felicidad, donde pudiese ser realmente feliz, o, por lo menos, donde pudiese olvidar ¿Existiría, acaso, un lugar así? ¿Podría conocerlo algún día, cuando todo el dolor que había causado se difuminara con el tiempo?  
No. Se respondió. Luhan no merecía olvidar y tenía muy en claro que las heridas que había causado no tendrían cura, por más que el tiempo pasara, por más que una eternidad se cumpliera, esas heridas siempre permanecerían abiertas. Luhan entendía perfectamente que el amor que él y Sehun compartían era mucho más fuerte que cualquier medida de tiempo o que cualquier distancia, sus sentimientos estaban aferrados a sus células, a su mismísimo ser. En otra situación se encontraría orgulloso de ello, de ser dueño de un amor tan noble como aquél; sin embargo, en esa decadente situación, solo significaba una cosa: Sehun y Luhan nunca podrían olvidarse, no podrían salir adelante. El dolor que les quemaba el pecho a ambos jamás desaparecería, por más que tomasen las decisiones que tomasen, estaban totalmente atados, unidos. No había escapatoria.  
Rió amargamente al recordar la última vez que lo vio.  
Su espalda es hermosa, había pensado entre lágrimas, mientras lo veía alejarse en el aeropuerto. Era algo tragicómico ver como Sehun, con su fornida complexión, se debatía entre los finos brazos de Junmyeon, que tiraba de él porque de otra forma era imposible que el chico se subiese al avión.  
"No hyung" suplicaba, con la mirada llena de terror, mientras buscaba entre la marea de gente a Luhan "Por favor no"  
Sehun, con sus 1,83 metros de altura, sus amplios hombros, su fuerte figura y su usual expresión indiferente, se había reducido a una pobre alma desesperada. Parecía un niño siendo arrancado de los brazos de su madre y, probablemente, se sentía de esa forma.  
El chico clavó sus asustados ojos de cachorro en Junmyeon, como en una plegaria silenciosa que el muchacho comprendió a la perfección, pero a la que no pudo responder. Luhan lo había obligado prometerle que, así fuese a base de golpes, Sehun abordaría ese avión. Así que solo pudo estallar en un silencioso y adolorido llanto. Puede que el maknae no haya llorado ese día, ni ninguno muchos después, pero no eran necesarias las lágrimas para notar su dolor, que parecía casi palpable y se notaba hasta en la posición en la que dormía. Luhan jamás podría perdonarse, no solo por el daño que le había generado a Sehun. Él nunca podría borrar de su mente el llanto ahogado de Junmyeon mientras obligaba al chico a romper todos sus sueños, o la expresión de Chanyeol cuando lo acunó entre sus brazos, o la endemoniada mirada que Minseok le había dedicado mientras acariciaba maternalmente el cabello del menor.  
Luhan no tardó en darse cuenta de su horrible error, cuando, con el paso del tiempo, el peso en su pecho no parecía querer disminuir, y, al contrario, se magnificaba. Cuando sus victorias, que cada día se volvían más y más, solo provocaban una felicidad a medias, con un regusto amargo porque "Sehun hubiese dicho esto", "Sehun hubiese hecho aquello". O cuando, al finalizar el día se encontraba pensando "¿Qué estará haciendo Sehunnie?", "¿Estará dormido ya?", "¿Habrá comido ya?", "El pronóstico de google dijo que en Seúl llovería ¿Estará bien abrigado?" O, finalmente, cuando las noches en las que se dormía entre llantos se multiplicaban una y otra vez. Habían pasado 3 años desde aquella gris tarde en el aeropuerto y, aun así, su pena le pesaba como en el primer día; como si todas las noches alguien se encargase de remarcarla con tinta fresca.  
Sehun nunca había tratado de romper el contacto entre ellos. Solía mandarle infinidad de bellos mensajes cada vez que encontraba una excusa para hacerlo "Fighting, hyung", "He escuchado tu nueva canción ¡Es tan genial!", "El MV fue grandioso, te veías realmente bien", "Suerte con el rodaje de la película", "Escuché que tienes que aprender patinaje. Cuídate ¿Si?" y este los había leído tantas veces que podría fácilmente recitarlos de memoria, sin embargo, no había respondido ninguno. Nunca.  
"Sehunnie tiene que olvidarse de mi" se decía, cuando eliminaba los mensajes de su buzón "Si le respondo jamás podrá hacerlo"  
Una tarde, un hacía no muchos meses, un extraño llamado llegó a su teléfono.  
"Sé que no tengo porque meterme en asuntos que no me corresponden, Luhan, pero esto se nos está yendo de las manos" había dicho Junmyeon con su maternal tono de enfado "Aunque sea podrías contestarle ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si quiera para decirle que deje de hacerlo! Lo estás destruyendo con tu silencio ¿Sabes cuándo fue la última vez que lo vi sonreír con sinceridad?¡No lo recuerdo! Era un niño y ahora solo es los restos de uno" Luego de eso había cortado abruptamente, sin dejarlo responder. Luhan estuvo llorando todo el día, pero cuando pudo hilvanar un pensamiento coherente, tomó su teléfono y tecleó unas cortas palabras.  
"No vuelvas a hablarme, Sehun"  
Los ojos de Luhan se humedecieron al recordarlo. Se había sentido una basura al escribirlo, al enviarlo y al notar que nunca más llegó un mensaje. Los sollozos no tardaron en sacudir su pecho ¿Qué es lo que había hecho?  
Había salido de EXO tratando de buscar su felicidad, sin darse cuenta que ésta siempre había estado a su lado. Sí, ganó infinidad de premios, rompió decenas de records y la cantidad de dígitos que tenía su cuenta bancaria era estratosférica; pero ¿De qué servía? Eran logros vacíos si Sehun no estaba ahí para festejar con él, o si por las noches su cama estaba fría porque no había ningún cálido cuerpo junto al cual acurrucarse. Incluso el café le parecía demasiado amargo sin los kilos de azúcar que el chico le echaba a sus espaldas.  
"No entiendo cómo puedes tomar esa cochinada tan amarga ¡Te va a hacer mal a la salud Hannie!"  
Lo extrañaba, maldita sea, cada fibra de su ser lo hacía. Anhelaba sus cálidos abrazos, su voz suave llamándolo, su risa boba y ruidosa, su inquieta presencia. Incluso aquél tonto gesto que hacía con sus labios. Lo extrañaba tanto que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo desenterrando recuerdos, reviviendolos, apreciandolos. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que, aunque sea por esos días, los recuerdos no serían suficientes. Cuando el año se agotaba, la nieve cubría la ciudad y Luhan no necesitaba pretender delante de nadie, era cuando daba rienda suelta a sus emociones y dejaba que su corazón llorase por un amor que él ya no le podía devolver.  
Luhan no sabía si era el frío de la noche o su propio dolor, pero de pronto se sintió demasiado cansado para seguir. Las calles seguían oscuras y desiertas, y él no sabía dónde rayos se encontraba, así que, al encontrar una caseta telefónica no dudó en meterse dentro. Tal vez podría llamar a Lao Gao y pedirle ayuda, incluso si luego tenía que oír su sermón sobre el alcohol y salir casi a media noche a mitad del invierno.  
Sin embargo, cuando levantó el tubo y comenzó a marcar, sus dedos se detuvieron. No quería llamar a Lao Gao. En ese momento, un único número telefónico brilló, como en luces de neón, en su ebria mente.  
No. Luhan, no. Te lo prohíbo.  
Solo una vez.  
No.  
Vamos, por navidad.  
No.  
Tú también quieres oírlo. Tú también lo extrañas.  
Pero...  
Solo una vez. Luego fingiremos que nunca pasó. Avanzaremos y él también lo hará. Lo olvidaremos.  
¿Solo una vez?  
La última.  
Sus dedos temblorosos teclearon con urgencia aquél número que tenía aprendido de memoria.  
Un pitido.  
Dos pitidos  
¿Qué le diría si atendía? ¿Siquiera lo haría?  
Tres pitidos  
Era navidad, las líneas probablemente se encontrasen colapsadas.  
Cuatro pitidos.  
¿Pero y si lo hacía? Que lo amaba, eso seguro.  
Cinco pitidos.  
Comenzó a desesperarse ¿No respondería?  
Seis pitidos.  
Le pediría perdón.  
Siete pitidos.  
Necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba explicarle.  
Ocho.  
Nueve.  
Por favor.  
Diez pitidos.  
—El número que intenta contactar no se encuentra disponible. Por favor deje un mensaje después del tono.  
El tubo se escapó de sus manos y se balanceó de un lado a otro. Afuera, tocaron las 12 y los fuegos artificiales iluminaron el cielo. Adentro, el corazón de Luhan se hizo pedazos y su llanto estalló irremediablemente.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó dentro de la cabina telefónica, pero cuando finalmente se resignó a salir, la nieve caía de forma violenta sobre Beijing, mezclándose con su rubio cabello. La borrachera había pasado casi en su totalidad por lo que el frío hacía mella en su desabrigado cuerpo. Escondió las manos en los bolsillos y se arrebujó en su fina chaqueta.  
¿Qué estaba pensando? Ya no había alcohol que lo envalentonara, así que comenzaba a darse cuenta de las estupideces que estaba cometiendo. Seguía sintiéndose igual de triste, solo que ahora más tonto.  
Un idiota y melancólico joven que moriría de hipotermia.  
Luego de caminar un poco descubrió que no estaba muy lejos de su departamento, así que apresuró el paso antes de que sus bellas y preciadas manos se le congelaran y tuvieran que cortarle los dedos. No sabía si era el frío o su pesar, pero las desiertas y oscuras calles parecían interminables. Su único consuelo consistía en que, al llegar a su casa, dos mimosos gatos y una cálida taza de café lo reconfortarían. Tal vez podría envalentonarse y agregarle un poco de azúcar a su bebida.  
Se rió de su propia soledad ¿Quién pensaría que la mayor ambición del gran Luhan al llegar a casa sería mimar un gato? Sería triste si sus fans se enterasen, pero era la realidad en la que estaba inmerso.  
Tampoco de vendría nada mal acurrucarse bajo las mantas de su cama; tal vez podría dormir durante algunos días seguidos, porque ¡Hey! Estaba de vacaciones y ¿Qué mejor forma de aprovecharlas que durmiendo? Prácticamente estaba soñando despierto con la comodidad de su cálido lecho cuando notó, a la lejanía, que había una figura acurrucada frente a la puerta de su apartamento. Un cansado suspiro se abrió paso por sus fríos labios ¿Ni siquiera en Navidad le darían privacidad? El cabreo no tardó en encender su sistema.  
Estaba ebrio, cansado, helado y con el corazón herido; y ahora tendría que lidiar con algún lunático que quien sabría qué era lo que quería ¿Qué tenía Dios en su contra? El karma era una maldita perra.  
—¡Oye tu! — lo llamó una vez que lo tuvo cerca. Su voz sonó trémula y rota, tal vez por haber llorado durante las últimas horas, pero no le dio importancia. Aún había suficiente alcohol en su sangre como para dejar su típica inhibición de lado — ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tienes nada que hacer?  
El interpelado elevó su rostro y Luhan podría jurar que sintió como el diablo succionaba su alma. Se quedó estático en su lugar ¿Era real, o producto del alcohol? Las piernas le temblaron.  
—Sehunnie... —susurró incrédulo, tembloroso y desamparado — Sehunnie ¿Qué haces aquí? — repitió, esta vez con tono suave y aturdido.  
Sus ojos volvieron a aguarse, distorsionando la imagen que se presentaba frente a su nariz, sin embargo, se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta. Quería, necesitaba, verlo.  
Lo observó fijamente. Tenía las manos pálidas envolviendo su cuerpo, tratando de protegerse del clima, incluso sus mejillas y nariz estaban rojizas a causa de este. Sus castaños ojos lo miraban con tristeza y preocupación. Estaba desabrigado y tiritaba de frío, mientras la blanca nieve caía a su alrededor y se mezclaba con su oscuro cabello.  
Hermoso, fue lo primero que razonó, aun así, la culpa no tardó en golpearlo y anclarlo en su lugar.  
Sehun pestañeo, como despertando de un trance y se puso de pie con un movimiento rápido. La seguridad de sus firmes pasos no estaba reflejada en su rostro, que lucía preocupado, triste y asustado.  
—Sehunnie — casi inaudible, como un rezo o una plegaria, como una súplica silenciosa. El menor lo envolvió en sus cálidos brazos y Luhan no pudo más que helarse allí mismo.  
—¡Hannie! ¿Estás bien? Por Dios ¡Estaba tan preocupado! — un apenado sollozo se escapó de sus finos labios, cuando lo alejó de su amplio pecho. Sehun estaba llorando.  
Sus frías manos se sintieron muy reales cuando le acariciaron las mejillas y supo que no, aquello no era producto del alcohol. Sehun realmente estaba allí, a su lado acunando su rostro y sollozando silenciosamente.  
—Hannie ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué llorabas cariño?  
Esta vez, no pudo evitar dejar correr libremente las lágrimas a través de sus mejillas. Parecía que había perdido el control sobre su cuerpo y no tenía forma de recuperarlo.  
—No, cariño no llores. Todo está bien, no llores. — El menor limpiaba las lágrimas en vano, puesto que solo salían más y más —¿Que sucede? ¿Qué es lo que está mal?  
Luhan quería decirle que nada estaba mal, que estaba sorprendido, que la felicidad lo estaba abrumando. Quería que supiera que lo amaba y quería pedirle perdón, pero las palabras se atoraban en su garganta y se enredaban en su lengua.  
Sehun bajó sus manos y lo miró con el dolor tatuado en sus ojos.  
—¿Quieres que me vaya, Hannie? — Luhan sintió esas palabras como ácido, y abrió los ojos como platos.  
¡NO!  
Su cuerpo volvió a responderle, y prácticamente se tiró a los brazos del más alto, aferrándose a su cintura y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho. Los sollozos estallaron nuevamente, pero esta vez de forma incontenible.  
—Sehunnie — su nombre, deformado, salió como un grito ahogado — No, Sehunnie, no te vayas. Por favor, no te vayas. No de nuevo.  
El otro no tardó en apretarlo contra sí, el alivio recorriendo cada célula de su cuerpo.  
—No me iré, Hannie, no iré a ningún lado.  
—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento tanto! No hay forma de pedir perdón por todo el daño que he causado, pero realmente lo siento.  
Su corazón latía desbocado dentro de su pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. La nieve y el frío pasaron a segundo plano.  
Luhan se dejó envolver por el familiar aroma del hombre que amaba, y Sehun pensaba que, en sus 23 años de vida, nunca había sido tan feliz como en ese instante. Su hyung estaba ahí, de verdad, entre sus brazos. Después de años de mudo dolor, finalmente lo había logrado.  
—Te amo Sehunnie. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?  
—Yo también te amo, hyung.  
Luhan se despegó del pecho del menor, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. No dudó, entonces en acariciar los labios ajenos con los propios, en un beso con sabor a Baijiu* y nieve. Un suave roce repleto de palabras que no hacía falta decir, de amor y calidez.  
— Hyung. — susurró el menor una vez que se separaron y el mayor volvió a hundirse en él.  
—¿Mmm?  
—Feliz navidad.  
—Feliz navidad, Sehunnie.  
Y sonrió porque, tal vez, ya no odiaba tanto las fiestas como hacía unas horas.


End file.
